Café, Misterios y Rock&Roll
by Bennett J
Summary: Bruce despierta con resaca, tiene un desayuno importante que no va como se suponía debería, un misterio en el aire que parece no disolverse aunque el café hace todo más llevadero. El Rock&Roll nunca ha matado a nadie... o metido a alguien al closet... ¿o si? UA, no poderes, Batfamily, Slash, Reto/Desvelo


Sintió sus ojos pesados, costó bastante más de lo habitual abrirlos, era casi como si tuviera un montón de tierra encima que le impedía hacerlo. Si no supiera que los cuentos del hombre de arena no eran sino eso, cuentos, creería con fervor que había sido una de sus víctimas durante la noche.

Su boca también tenía un sabor algo extraño que nunca antes había experimentado, una mezcla de alcohol y cigarrillos con algún regusto amargo que le hizo restregar su lengua contra su paladar intentando identificar el sabor.

Lo mejor sería levantarse y cepillarse a conciencia los dientes.

Se giró sobre la cama, estando tan cerca de la orilla cayó por un lado del colchón, sus rodillas y manos pegando con un golpe seco. Descubrió entonces que la pesadez en sus párpados venía acompañada de una terrible sensación de vértigo que lo hizo arrastrarse a gatas por el suelo con rumbo a su baño.

Cuando finalmente pudo levantarse apoyándose del lavabo, el reflejo del enorme espejo le mostró un rostro pálido, un torso desnudo y un cabello desordenado que jamás antes había tenido.

Se apresuró a echarse agua en el rostro, fría, esperando que la sensación del líquido helado despejara un poco su mente. Lavó sus dientes y después su cerebro pareció entrar en modo de funcionamiento estándar, porque fue hasta ese momento que se percató de su desnudez. Regresó rápido a la habitación y se colocó unos pantalones flojos y una camiseta que parecía ceñirse a su torso casi como una segunda piel, resaltando las líneas de sus brazos y abdomen.

Restregó su rostro antes de salir de la habitación, pues si su memoria no le fallaba, lo cual sería el colmo, sus hijos lo visitarían esa mañana para desayunar. No se percató del pie desnudo que sobresalía del otro lado de la cama.

—No es normal que duerma hasta tarde.

—Quizá trabajó hasta tarde, después de todo Damian se quedó en casa de su amigo ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—A diferencia tuya, yo si mensajeo con mis hermanos.

—¿Mensajeo?

—Actualízate, Jason, lo de hoy es la mensajería instantánea.

—Eso lo sé, Grayson, lo que me sorprende es oírlo de tus labios como si fueras algún tipo de chico en onda.

—¡Cállate Tim! —tronaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Tim estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo anticuado que eran sus hermanos y cuando finalmente Bruce entró en la cocina, lo encontró sentado frente a la barra, tecleando en su computador portátil, su risa desapareciendo por arte de magia.

—No deberían ser tan escandalosos.

—Buenos días… —se escucharon tres voces comenzando casi en sincronía, aunque terminando con diferentes palabras: "Bruce, viejo, papá". Bruces les saludó de vuelta con un movimiento en la cabeza, aunque eso le regresó una punzada dolorosa que le hizo apretar un poquito los ojos.

—Noche movida ¿eh? —la voz cantarina, casi burlona de Jason terminó por hacerlo rendirse al hecho de que con toda seguridad la noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué tal el concierto de rock? —preguntó Dick, mientras sacaba un par de panqueques más del sartén y los colocaba en un plato extendido que ya tenía unos cuantos—, ¿te divertiste?

Jason terminó de servir vasos con jugo y leche, colocándolos sobre la barra, mientras sonreía como si fuera el conocedor de un secreto de estado.

—¿Concierto? —preguntó extrañado Bruce, mientras se acercaba a la cafetera eléctrica, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla apagada, para esos momentos había supuesto que Tim ya la había programado, por lo que buscó el frasco con el café para preparar un poco.

—No sé programar tu cafetera nueva —se disculpó el mayor de sus hijos.

Bruce miró a Dick quien sonreía ahora preparando varios huevos y luego a Tim que no despegaba su atención de la pantalla de su computadora.

—Estoy haciendo mi tesis —Bruce no dijo nada, era como si aquel joven pareciera leerles la mente. Jason ya estaba sentado y parecía aburrido mientras pasaba las hojas del periódico al que Bruce estaba suscrito y Dick servía una porción de huevos en cada plato.

—¿Damian?

—Le mandé un mensaje hace veinte minutos, debe estar por llegar.

Bruce se sirvió café y fue a sentarse a al mesa. Cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a Tim que dejara su computadora, el joven se levantó y fue a dejarla a una mesa de patas altas que había fuera de la cocina.

—Eres una esposa excelente —dijo Jason, levantando su mano para apretarle el trasero a Dick cuando este se paró por un instante a su lado para dejarle una porción de huevos—. Sólo te falta un mejor trasero.

El golpe que recibió entonces en la cabeza le hizo carcajearse, pues había valido la pena.

—¡Mi trasero es lo mejor que tocarás en tu vida! —fue la respuesta airada de Dick, pues todos sabían que estaba muy orgulloso de su cuerpo, de músculos fibrosos producto de sus constantes entrenamientos en gimnasia. Tim sonrió, divertido que eso fuera lo que había molestado a su hermano y no el hecho de que le apretaran el trasero.

Bruce por su parte parecía sumido en su miserable mundo de autocompasión, producto de la resaca.

Escucharon entonces el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse y pocos segundos después Damian entró en la cocina, su cabello algo despeinado parecía una versión más moderada del de Bruce, que contrario a su costumbre, había olvidado peinarlo. Sin decir nada, se sentó a un lado de su padre y arrugó su pequeña nariz cuando Tim le mostró la lengua.

—¡Oh, su porción de salchicha! —exclamó Dick entonces, luego de colocar su plato con huevos frente a Tim y Damian. Damian arrugó más su nariz, Jason reía como histérico y Tim parecía estar atragantándose con un trozo de panqueque —¡Eres un maldito degenerado!

Las mejillas de Dick se incendiaron igual que las de Tim, quien ahora tosía, mientras Jason seguía carcajeándose.

Bruce les miró, estrechando la mirada sin perder detalle de las diferentes expresiones de sus hijos.

—Yo no soy quien tendrá doble porción —soltó finalmente Jason, cuando Dick colocó un trozo de carne sobre el plato de Bruce. Dick tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse de nuevo y la prudencia de no volver a seguirle el juego.

—Tus bromas son de muy mal gusto, Todd.

Damian parecía un poco malhumorado, Tim se veía más tranquilo luego de toser un poco y beber un sorbo de leche, ahora su mirada parecía perdida en su plato, como si los huevos revueltos fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta.

Entonces todo pareció adoptar una calma repentina. Todos guardaron silencio, Bruce paseó la mirada por sus hijos, comenzando con Jason, que desde hacía casi un año se había vuelto socio de uno de los contratistas más exitosos de la ciudad. Tim, quien pese a que era joven aún, ya estaba en los últimos cursos de la universidad y pronto conseguiría un título en criminología. Dick había aprobado el curso de la academia de policía y había sido recientemente asignado al distrito central. Damian aún era joven, pero también un excelente estudiante y la cita que tendría el siguiente lunes con el director de la escuela con seguridad era para ofrecerle inscribirlo en el curso para niños genio.

—¿Bruce viste mi ca...?

Bruce sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y de no ser porque hacía unos instantes había dejado la taza con café en la mesa, esta se habría caído. Jason volvía a sonreír burlón. Las mejillas de Tim se tiñeron de un carmesí que rivalizaba con el de Dick, quien ahora, Bruce recién se percataba, terminaba de servir un plato adicional con porciones un poco más abundantes de desayuno. Damian comía como si nada en aquella situación fuese extraña.

—¿Quieres café, Clark? —rompió el silencio Dick, quien sonreía al hombre mayor, mientras sus ojos brillaban en admiración. Clark abrió su boca como si fuese a responder algo, miró a Bruce, luego de forma disimulada recorrió las figuras de todos los sentados frente a la mesa y finalmente a Dick y le sonrió. Una sonrisa de esas bonitas, luminosas, que incluso Jason y Damian debían reconocer, resaltaban el atractivo del hombre.

—Me encantaría —dijo, algo dudoso—, buscaré mi camisa.

Y cuando se giró para salir de la cocina, escuchó de nuevo las carcajadas de Jason.

—Espero te atragantes y mueras —dijo Dick.

Bruce ahora era quien denotaba el tono más rojo en la piel, parecía incluso brillar en ese ambiente iluminado.

—Alfred estaría tan decepcionado —comentó Jason entre risitas que salían sin control—, va a ser que ese tributo al rock de los 80´s es tan peligroso como dicen en la iglesia ¿no?. Sexo, drogas y rock and roll —rió de nuevo.

—¿Te drogaste, padre? —la voz de Damian se escuchaba sorprendida, casi indignada.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! —finalmente contestó Bruce, quien se había quedado como lelo luego de ver la espalda muy desnuda y arañada de Clark, recordando mediante pequeños destellos lo sucedido la noche/madrugada anterior.

Clark su querido amigo y vecino lo había invitado a un concierto/tributo a la música rock que se llevaría acabo en un bar no muy lejos de ahí.

La ex-esposa y buena amiga de Clark, Lois, había aceptado cuidar de Damian, prometiendo que él y Jon pasarían una tarde excelente.

Clark y Bruce habían acordado regresar temprano, porque Bruce tenía su desayuno semanal con sus hijos, así cuan aburrido y monótono sonaba, Bruce era un padre responsable, preocupado por pasar tiempo de calidad con sus retoños.

Alfred tendría el domingo libre, por lo que el sábado había salido por la tarde a visitar a unos conocidos en la ciudad vecina.

Bruce y Clark lo habían pasado muy bien, pero ninguno de los dos recordaba muy bien, las cosas se habían descontrolado un poco y habían terminado oliendo alguna sustancia extraña (tal vez mariguana) que alguno de los otros comensales había introducido en el lugar de contrabando… pero bueno, era un concierto que conmemoraba la época dorada del rock, debieron haberlo imaginado.

Lo cierto era, además, que entre él y Clark había existido siempre una tensión sexual no resuelta que ambos parecían obviar, pese que para todos era dolorosamente obvio que ambos se atraían pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo al respecto.

Ebrios, ligeramente drogados y muy desinhibidos, terminaron encerrados en un baño metiendo, mutuamente, la lengua en la garganta del otro.

Cómo llegaron a casa de Bruce es algo que ninguno de los dos tiene bastante claro (aunque Jason parecía tener una idea a respecto), pero lo que hicieron una vez en la habitación es algo que Bruce no quiere que sus hijos se enteren.

Y aunque todos se dan una ligera idea, Tim fue quien tuvo que ir a ver si Bruce ya estaba despierto esa mañana, pues Dick estaba ocupado haciendo los panqueques y Jason había dicho que estaba suficientemente traumatizado de por vida como para agregarle otra manchita al tigre. Claro, eso lo entendió hasta que, al ir a abrir las cortinas de la habitación de Bruce, se encontró con el cuerpo de Clark hecho un ovillo al lado de la cama. Tim jamás terminaría de agradecer al que había inventado las sábanas, pues aunque admitía que Clark era un hombre atractivo, nunca había tenido la intención de verle nada más que lo políticamente decente.

—¿Jon va a vivir con nosotros? —preguntó de pronto Damian, su voz entre esperanzada y desinteresada.

Bruce solo atinó a sonrojarse, sobretodo porque Clark había regresado a la cocina (ahora perfectamente vestido) y le sonreía.

Y aunque no lo parecía, Bruce, después de recordar todo lo que había pasado, también lo hacía.


End file.
